Hands On Sunshine Continued
by Shadow Wolflord
Summary: Hey guy just wanted to help out and try and finish or provide a thought for the rest Hands on Sunshine By: ahoykailee I love the book this person wrote so I would like to try and finish it or give out ideas for her series


Hey guy's this is my very first fan fiction story and I hope you like because I am going to write Chapter 22 In "Hands on Sunshine" So I hope You like Because I'm doing this to help out The author of my favorite fan fiction book So It go's If you want more of it just send me an email or tell in the reviews I prefur email _**idwa2kid**_ Thank you

Chapter 22

00

Astrid Stressed out

00

Hands On Sunshine

00

It had only been a couple day's since Astrid had been worried sick about losing Hiccup and completely lost it with her family. She had been stressed out now that her wedding day had been getting closer and closer "Astrid... ASTRID! Get UP! Ingrid yelled from the kitchen, "what" Astrid yelled pulling her blanket over her head. _**Just leave me alone**_ Astrid had said in her head, only to feel a very toned and bulk but skinny person in her bed _**what the... who is in my bed**_ Astrid wonder as she opened her eye's finding Hiccup still dead as a rock in her bed. "Hiiiiccup... Hiiiiccup" Astrid whispered in his ear as she started to move her hand to his chest, Hiccup was still _**fine you get up I'll wake you up**_ astrid said to her as she grabbed his nipple and twisted it. Hiccup flew up about to scream with pain only to find that he wasn't at his house or in his bed, rubbing his eye's think this a dream 'What the... Astrid!? He said with some surprise in his eye's and all over his face. "Yes dear" she said giggling as she blushed a little biting her lip. "Oh come hear you" he said as he held her jaw as he pushed his lips to hers they kissed for good while before he heard her father walking up the stairs, Shit! he said grabbing his clothes, he got dressed on her bed, he was going to walk to he window realizing he doesn't have his mechanical leg . He looked at and she pointed over to the corner of her dresser he hoped over to it only to trip into the corner as dad walk in "Astrid your mother needs you now" He said with a bit suspicious look on his face "Fine I'm coming now get out!" she shouted at him he left her room before could look back at hiccup he was already back on her bed admiring her body stroking her back which sent shiver up her spine he leaned up and started to her neck giving her a hickey , Astrid almost past out with pure pleasure when hiccup run a hand along the side of her body closing her as she started to speak "hiccup...Hiccup?!. She said with concern and anger in her voice only to find that he had already left. A couple hours later Astrid had manged to get pissed off and get dressed to help her mom in the chicken "What in Thor's named took you" Ingrid growled at Astrid "does it even matter" Astrid snapped back throwing a deadly glare at her mom '' Yes it does matter Young lady I told you to get up hours ago now that I have already managed to make food for you. And feed you sisters as well"... " Oh don't even start with me that's bullshit!... you did fine. Why can't everyone just LEAVE ME THE FUCK! ALONE!" interrupted Astrid as she stormed out of the house, Pissed off and upset Astrid started to think about Hiccup and Boy did she think of him _**"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ugh why can't I get him out of my head, well his cute who wouldn't want to marry the chief's son... Wait marry"**_ Astrid had stopped dead in her tracks then realized she had wanted to marry hiccup after all she loved him with a thought in her head she went off to hiccups house trying to avoid anyone and everyone could mainly Ruffnut luckily she had accomplished avoid the twin and slipping into Hiccups "finally peace and quiet Astrid said to her self... Wait it a little to quiet here oh She again said to her but with some suspicion in her eyes then she realized that hiccup was at the forge relaxing she went up to hiccups room took of everything but her shirt and her underwear not realizing the sight toothless had just seen wanting to pounce toothless was so excited that Astrid was hear but decided to stick to the shadows he climbed his way down and made his way out the door with out making a sound, tired and stressed Astrid crawled into hiccups bed and fell asleep "Ok dagger pay attention" hiccup as he was going to teach dagger how to craft his own knife "how long will this take?" he ask impatiently "well it depends tell you want we'll do this tomorrow" hiccup said " ok" dagger said gabbing the small wooden knife he made for him self "bye All mighty Hiccup" dagger said trying to be funny as he left laughing, "yeah see you later kid" heading home hiccup started a fire then left to go to his room for the night, "home sweet home" he said then tripped over Astrids tunic hitting his head with aloud thud then an "SON OF A BITCH!" hiccup yelled disturbing the sleeping Astrid who nearly flew off midgard and onto Asgard. Barely awake Astrid threw his pencil at him but missed thankfully, hiccup got up and lit a few candles well most of candles and four torches only to see Astrid in his bed frightened half to death. "Astrid" he said rubbing the back of his head "yes Hiccup" "what are you doing here" he said " getting away from my family" she said while Hiccup took of his clothes then crawled into bed with "Astrid" he said as started to side his hand up her skirt to her breast "h-hi-hiccup" Astrid said feeling really wet between her legs as he then started to massage them getting horny she rolled over and got on top of hiccup she then took her shirt off, and scooted back just barely sitting on hiccup hard erection she leaned down and started a battled of kisses hard and fast make it damn near impossible to breath she stopped and then slid out of her underwear showing her nice smooth vjj then Hiccup arose in a frenzy he sat up and grabbed her and once again commenced and battle of kisses as Astrid's hand flew every where intell meeting a rather hard hiccup he jerked at the touch of her hand reaching down his underwear, grabbing a knife off hiccups armor she quickly and careful cut his underwear off then smirked at the now angry hiccup ''I'll fix then later I promise'' astrid said her hands started to trace his erection both of them naked he squeezed her breast then began sucking on them, not finding a lot of pleasure astrid had only started to give herself to him she pulled away turned around now sucking and throbbing up and down hiccups manliness She was enjoying her self up intell she hiccup dig into her wet folds and to pleasure her felling and not what he was doing she got back to work feeling the need for more hiccup had then grabbed astrid and she turned back he had pushed her down on her back and inserted two finger thrusting them in and out


End file.
